Hope at Worlds End
by Mountain King
Summary: Ten years after the war an ancient and unimaginably dangerous force threatens Aang's world. Can the Avatar stand against the Dark God, or will a plan more than a hundred years in the making destroy the Avatar Spirit once and for all


Hope at Worlds End  
Introduction, Disclaimer and Teaser  
Introduction

I really liked the legend of Aang cartoon. It was a fantastic fantasy story that would have done wonderfully as a trilogy of novels. It drew on a lot of Asian and manga influences as well as some Western twists. Unlike a lot of shows these days it had character development, scope and a lot of nice moments. Tales of Ba-Sing-Sa is an excellent episode, more of an anthology of short stories it fleshes out the whole city.

I would say that the show is on par with Babylon 5. It is that good and if you haven't seen it you really, REALLY should.

As for the crossover, well there is one problem. It is never really explained Where Sozen's desire to rule the world came from. One day he was a happy go lucky fire lord, the ruler of one of the most prosperous and advanced of the four nations. The next he was a madman devoted to the conversion of the other nations by fire and iron. When his best friend, a man as close to him as a brother, questioned his mad ambition he tried to immolate him on the spot.

There is no rhyme or reason for this, in the story, but what if there was? What if someone from the outside was manipulating the Fire Lord. Twisting his, and his children's minds for their own perverted pleasure. And what if they were still coming?

Ladies and gentlemen; welcome to the party...

* * *

Disclaimer

Avatar: The Legend of Aang belongs to Nickelodeon, Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I am neither of those and I'm just writing this for fun.

* * *

Teaser:-

Aang, Avatar and master of all the elements, hadn't had a nightmare in ten years. Not since he had brought down Fire Lord Ozai, ending more than a hundred years of war in one day. The world had been at peace during that time, and even though the wounds from a hundred years of war were still there, they had long since began to heal.

Tonight was the first time the air bender had a bad dream since that fateful day. It was a Sign of things to come, and to revelations of what had been. Nothing would ever be the same.

Aang found himself on Roku's island. He stood atop the dormant volcano that had once buried his home in a past life, no memory of how he got there. The ground beneath him was shaking, the sky rumbling and vast tsunami waves shattered against the distant shore line of the Fire Nation. High above flocks of raptor-birds flew in every direction like terrified cattle, lost and seeking shelter but finding none. From deep cracks in the uneven ground great fireballs erupted, leaping higher than the Avatar ever though possible.

Every element screamed out as the world trembled, still Aang had no idea how he got there or how long the world had shuddered. Then it happened, at first Aang thought it was a new mountain rising. Like a massive sun boiling out of the ocean the vast shape arose on the horizon, but it was too big. It stretched as far and as wide as he could see. Higher and higher it arose, but never coming closer. Great spikes covering it's surface caught the sunlight and shone with a malevolent evil. Then, as it hung half way up in the sky, Aang could see that it was a vast ball.

In the middle it's twin greatest spikes hung over a vast crater. They curved together like a vast pinching claw. As he watched, too shocked to think let, alone move, the crater opened like a flower blooming, becoming an immense maw that spew a terrible red light over the world.

Aang had never felt an evil like it. A pure evil, almost beautiful in its awesome power. Its scarlet glow shining like a monstrous parody of the sun, sending shivers of terror in it's wake. Aang was helpless against it, falling to his knees the Avatar instantly knew it was hopeless. Totally and without a doubt there was nothing he could do against this all encompassing evil.

Great chunks of earth, shook free by the red light, were sucked up as the monstrous object devoured whole islands and drank oceans. Nothing and no one could stand against it.

Unreasoned fear clawed at him and Aang ran, he ran as fast as he could and then flew even faster. The people of the world screamed for him to save them and still he ran. Beneath his glider the world disintegrated, vanishing like grains of salt in water.

All too quickly it was gone, all of it. The whole world swallowed before his eyes. With nothing to pull him down and no air to bend around him Aang floated in the emptiness. Lost and defeated he turned to face the monster, only to find that it had changed. Instead of an impossibly huge ball it was a man. A man like no other.

If anything it was worse as a man. It's presence was no less evil, only now Aang could see the cruel joy it took in the destruction written across it's face. A twisted grin, barely hidden by a manicured beard, became a crippling laugh. With one mighty hand he reached out and crushed the moon into dust.

Eyes glowing red the man set off across the stars, stopping only to absently drink the sun. Plunging Aang into the darkness. In the distance Katara was screaming his name...

Waking up Aang found his wife shaking him, tears running down the sides of her face 'Aang, please! Please wake up!'

'Katara?' Aang asked as he tried to sit up.

'Thank the Sprits you're awake!' she cried, hugging him tightly. 'You were screaming in you're sleep. I've never seen you like that, I was so scared.'

Aang gently pulled her from him and walked to the window. The pre-dawn sky was lighting up, but that didn't stop the shiver of premonition running down his back. The nightmare was a warning.

A word came to his mind, a name. He knew it's name for all the good it did. 'What happened?' Aang's wife asked, placing her hand on his back.

'Something's coming Katara. And I don't know how to stop it, I don't know if it can be stopped.'

She turned him around and looked him in the eye. As much as he tried Aang couldn't hide his fear from her. She paled, realising that he meant it. 'It was just a dream. A frightening, but harmless dream...'

He shook his head 'It was a warning, the spirits crying out to me. Even they're afraid.'

'Of what.' she whispered, probably in awe that anything could be afraid.

Aang wasn't, he'd seen it 'They're afraid of whats coming. Of Unicron.'

End Teaser

* * *

Authors note  
Alright the question now is simple, do you want me to continue this one?


End file.
